


Untitled

by doublebikonshipper



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BoyxBoy, Fluff, Gen, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublebikonshipper/pseuds/doublebikonshipper
Summary: The group of men who celebrate the winning, and then yhere is a one man who confessing





	Untitled

That day, our team Won the game. Basketball game. I am one of their supporter and also their buddies.  
"excuse me everyone," Jiwon come to the centre of the field, "today, our team win the final and become a champion. I have a pledge to confess something if we win. I have this feeling for almost one year. I met him because of the work. The feeling grew stronger even without realizing it. He has his own charm. He is our happy virus, Hanbin, can you come to the front?"

Jiwon call my name, I really surprise because he is one of my friend who doesn't close with me. We seldom talk. He's such a cool guy who doesn't talk much. I admit that I have feeling too. His coldness captivate me a lot.  
One of my friend, Jinhwan, push me to the field. And now i'm standing face to face with Jiwon.

"Hanbin, i have spoken with your parents long time ago before today. They agreed and accepted my straight proposal. And now, I'm standing here to ask you to marry me. Will you?" he said.  
Many people recorded the moment using their mobile phone. I do love him. For almost 1 year too I hide my feeling. I was afraid that this feel just will embrass me, but now, the man whom i love standing in front of me asking the agreement to marry, proposed me in front of people. What should I do? My face is so red, I'm ashamed, but happy at the same time.  
The chore of 'accepted' choed in the field. I close my eyes and nod in agreement. All of people there cheer us, happy for us. Jiwon hold my hand and smile. Curse me! That's the best smile I've ever seen from him! Then he hug me tight.  
After that moment, Jinhwan spread the moment through SNS. He sent the video to many chat group. That news become a highlight at university.  
"Hanbin, I guess i should walk you home" Jiwon said  
"Ah, of course. We should" I answered shyly  
"Okay, i want to meet your parents again" he smile, I widen my eyes, the he continue whispering "to set our wedding date" He said and smile  
We walk home in hand, believe me.. That's the best proposal ever. The sweetness is really overload, I can't imagine that happen to me. But this is it, I'm going to married with my Jiwon. *wink*

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic,, so bear with me


End file.
